At The First Time
by anakambigu
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura terkunci dalam perpustakaan sekolah. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan melakukan sesuatu dengan Sakura untuk menghabiskan waktu. Kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan? FULL LEMON! REVIEW PLEASE!


**"NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI MEMBUAT FANFIC INI"**

.

.

.

"Hahhh... akhirnya kita berakhir seperti ini," geram seorang pemuda berumur tujuh belasan. Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu hanya terduduk lesu di dekat pintu perpustakaan sekolahnya. "Ini semua salahmu, Sakura!" lanjutnya lagi sambil menoleh ke arah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sang gadis bernama Sakura menatap sebal ke arah kekasihnya yang bernama Sasuke. "Eeh? Kenapa menyalahkanku? Kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk membantuku mencari bukuku yang tertinggal di perpustakaan. Kau juga yang bilang, mencari saat sore akan lebih mudah," terang gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Hn," bosan bertengkar. Sasuke bangun dari posisinya. Melihat keluar melalui jendela kecil dekat pintu. Mungkin saja si penjaga sekolah yang mengunci mereka di sini lewat depan perpustakaan lagi. Dan apa yang diharapkan Sasuke terkabul. Penjaga sekolah bertampang seram itu lewat perpustakaan lagi. Sasuke berteriak memanggilnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menggedor pintu. "BUKA! KAMI MASIH DI DALAM!" teriaknya terus menerus.

Tapi gagal, penjaga itu sudah pergi.

Sasuke duduk lagi. "Percuma, perpustakaan ini dirancang kedap suara," terang Sakura.

Dan tak lama, indra pendengaran mereka mendengar gerbang sekolah yang ditutup dan dikunci. "Akhirnya terkunci berdua di sini Sasuke," Sakura menghela napas. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke membuang muka. "Entahlah!" sahut Sasuke tapi tiba-tiba otak mesum Sasuke mendapat ide akan sesuatu yang bisa mereka berdua lakukan di sini. Di sini sepi, tidak ada orang dan hanya ada mereka berdua, kan? "Aku tahu sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan, Sakura," ucap Sasuke misterius sambil

memandang gadis bermata hijau itu.

Sakura sedikit bergidik saat Sasuke mendekatinya dan jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Wajah Sakura sudah memerah saja sekarang, "A-apa?" balas Sakura.

"Melakukan ini," sahut Sasuke. Detik itu juga mulut Sasuke segera mengunci mulut Sakura dalam sebuah kecupan ringan tapi cukup memabukan bagi Sakura yang baru pertama kali melakukan hal ini. Bibir Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Sakura.

"Akh!" pekik Sakura dan saat itulah lidah hangat nan berlendir Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Lidah itu mengobrak-abrik apa yang ada di dalam mulut Sakura. Lidah Sakura berusaha untuk membalas tapi sayang Sakura kalah telak dari Sasuke karena dia sudah kehabisan oksigen. "Nhhn! Nhn!" Sakura berusaha mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

Mengerti akan keadaan kekasihnya, Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya. Dan membiarkan Sakura untuk mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. "Hm? Sepertinya kau menyukainya, Sakura. Kau tidak menolak sedikit pun," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus wajah Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu," sahutnya ketus dengan wajah memerah.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja!" ucap Sasuke berikutnya diikuti dengan kedua tangan Sasuke yang meremas kedua payudara Sakura dari luar.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Sakura terus mendesah berirama. Kedua tangannya meremas bagian samping roknya karena perlakuan Sasuke. "A-aku me-rasakan hal aneh ahhh..." desah Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai. Jika seperti ini keadaannya, maka semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. "Hn," ucap Sasuke tak jelas. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke sudah meloloskan Sakura dari baju kaus dan bra yang ia kenakan sehingga tubuh Sakura sudah bertelanjang dada. "Cukup besar juga, Sakura," ucap Sasuke gemas sambil menyentil satu payudara Sakura.

"Ah!" Sakura memekik kecil. Dia baru saja akan menutupi payudaranya tapi terlambat dengan pergerakan Sasuke. Sasuke sudah mulai meremas gemas kedua benda kenyal itu. "Ahh... ah... aah!" lagi-lagi lantunan lagu itu terdengar dari mulut Sakura.

Tangan kiri Sasuke turun dari payudara Sakura. Tugas si tangan kiri digantikan oleh mulut Sasuke. Mulut Sasuke itu mulai menjilat payudara kanan Sakura dan membuat Sakura kegelian sekaligus kenikmatan. Puas dengan menjilat, kali ini payudara itu sudah tenggelam dalam hisapan dan kuluman mulut Sasuke.

"Ahhh... S-Sasuke..." Sakura bahkan sampai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saking nikmatnya.

Selagi mulutnya bekerja memuaskan payudara kanan Sakura. Tangan kiri Sasuke turun dan menyusup ke dalam rok Sakura. Diusapnya paha Sakura yang mulus itu. Dan perlahan tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh alat intim Sakura yang masih ditutupi celana dalam. "Kau sudah basah, Sakura."

"Akh! Ja-jangaahhhnnn..." Sakura berusaha menutup kedua kakinya tapi sayang hal itu mustahil dilakukan karena kedua lutut Sasuke sudah menahan kakinya. Tangan kiri Sasuke dengan lihai mengusap-ngusap bagian intim dari tubuh Sakura. Sakura berkata-kata seolah menolak tapi tubuhnya malah semakin condong ke arah Sasuke.

"Tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong, Sakura," ucap Sasuke lalu mengunci mulut Sakura dalam kuluman mulutnya. Bertukarlah dua saliva dengan rasa berbeda. Tangan kanan Sasuke tetap setia meremas payudara Sakura. Dengan tangan kiri Sasuke yang masih merangsang bagian bawah Sakura.

"Nhhhnnn!" desah Sakura tertahan kuluman Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan mulut Sakura. Lidah terampil Sasuke itu mulai turun dari mulut, hingga sampai di leher Sakura. Menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit area itu hingga meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan.

Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat hanya mampu mendesah. Sampai akhirnya dia merasakan ada suatu dalam dirinya yang ingin keluar. "Sa-Sasuke ahh! Akhkhk... ahhh..." Sakura mendesah sangat panjang. Tangan kiri Sasuke kini dibanjiri oleh cairan putih milik Sakura.

"Hn. Kau sudah klimaks, Sakura," Sasuke menyeringai puas. Tubuh Sakura lunglai ke depan dan Sasuke segera menangkap tubuh Sakura. "Berikutnya aku akan membuatmu lebih puas, Sayang."

Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Haahh... hahh... hahh..." berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan detik berikutnya ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Akh!" Sakura memekik pelan saat Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas meja yang ada di dalam perpustakaan. Kepala hingga pangkal paha Sakura berada di atas meja. Sedangkan kakinya turun ke bawah dengan tangan Sasuke yang memegangi kedua kakinya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Diam dan nikmati saja, Sakura," sahut Sasuke dan detik berikutnya Sasuke melepas rok beserta celana dalam Sakura. Membuat Sakura dalam keadaan telanjang sedang dirinya masih mengenakan pakaian secara utuh.

"Kyaa!" teriak Sakura malu, dia berusaha menutupi alat kelaminnya. Tapi tangan Sasuke menghalangi Sakura.

Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan bagian bawah Sakura itu. Sakura yang melihat hal itu, wajahnya semakin memerah. Lidah Sasuke menjilat bagian itu naik turun seirama membuat Sakura menggelinjang geli.

"Nhhahh! Nhnnahhh!" desah Sakura. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar meremas payudaranya sendiri guna mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih.

Sasuke sendiri tetap setia bermain dengan lidahnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke bahkan merayap ke bawah hingga sampai di belahan pantat Sakura. Diremasnya pelan bagian itu oleh Sasuke. "Wah, kau menikmatinya, kan?"

Mata hitam Sasuke lalu menangkap bagian berbentuk biji jagung di alat vital Sakura. Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai klitoris dan sebagi pusat rangsangan dalam tubuh wanita. Dengan jahil dihisapnya klitoris Sakura menggunakan mulutnya yang membuat Sakura mendesah panjang. "Aahhhh... ahhh..."

Dan kali ini Sasuke akan memasuki lubang intim Sakura menggunakan lidahnya. "Akh!" pekik Sakura tertahan tatkala ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menerobos masuk ke dalamnya. Lidah tanpa tulang itu menerobos masuk dengan lancar. Menyesap semua rasa yang ada di dalam Sakura. Sasuke menggerakannya maju mundur dengan sesekali membuat gerakan zigzag di dalamnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Mata hitam Sasuke dapat melihat keadaan kacau kekasihnya itu. "Sebentar lagi hidangan utama, Sakura. Tahanlah sedikit lagi," gumamnya. Kali ini tangan kiri Sasuke menyusup ke dalam alat kelamin Sakura. Jari telunjuk Sasuke masuk secara perlahan ke dalam lubang Sakura.

"Akh!" lagi-lagi Sakura memekik. Jari telunjuk itu bergerak maju mundur dengan sangat cepat. Selain jari telunjuk, jari tengah dan jari manis Sasuke pun ikut masuk ke dalam tubuh Sakura. "Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahh!" sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa mendesah karena pergerakan jari-jari Sasuke sangat cepat bahkan jari Sasuke sesekali merenggangkan otot-otot lubang vagina Sakura.

Wajah memerah Sakura berusaha menatap Sasuke. Sesuatu itu lagi berusaha keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, tapi jari-jari Sasuke menahannya keluar. "Sa-Saahh... suke, le-pas ahh!" geram Sakura sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari alat kelaminnya.

Mengerti akan keadaan kekasihnya, Sasuke pun melepaskan jari-jarinya. Dan cairan putih itu meluber keluar hingga menetes ke lantai. Tidak mau buang waktu, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghisap semua cairan itu. "Aaahhhh... ahhh..." desah Sakura panjang. Dada Sakura terlihat naik turun dengan punggung yang melengkung ke atas saat ia mencapai orgasmenya yang kedua.

"Kau sangat manis," gumam Sasuke. Sembari menunggu Sakura menstabilkan napasnya. Sasuke pun melepas semua pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sehingga keadaan dirinya sekarang sama dengan keadaan Sakura. Sakura membuang muka ke arah lain saat melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang besar dan menantang itu. Penis Sasuke sudah berdiri layaknya menara yang sangat kokoh. "Waktunya makanan utama, Sakura," terang Sasuke.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura dari meja lalu memposisikannya dalam keadaan menungging. Kedua tangan Sakura memegang sisi meja untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura was-was sambil menghadap Sasuke ke arah belakang.

Tangan kiri Sasuke memegang pinggang Sakura, sedangkan tangan kanannya mempersiapkan kejantanannya di lubang vagina Sakura. "Tahanlah, Sakura. Memang terasa sedikit sakit awalnya," ucap Sasuke lalu ia menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya di mulut vagina Sakura. "Aku mulai," ujung penis Sasuke mulai menyusup ke dalam lubang sempit milik Sakura.

"Akhhh! Sa-sakit!" pekik Sakura tertahan. Matanya memejam kala merasakan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya. Sasuke pun semakin memajukan penisnya hingga setengahnya masuk.

"Haahh..." Sasuke menarik napas sebentar. Ternyata lubang vagina wanita itu terasa sangat sempit. Penisnya terasa ditekan oleh sesuatu yang lembut. "Nhhnnn!" Sasuke berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya hingga akhirnya sepenuhnya masuk dalam sekali hentakan.

"AKKKHHHH! SAKITT!" teriak Sakura keras. Darah mengalir dari vaginanya hingga membasahi penis Sasuke. Tanpa ada yang mengkomando, air mata turun dari wajah Sakura. "Sa-sasuke, sakit sekali," pekiknya tertahan.

Sasuke tak tega melihat keadaan Sakura. "Tenang Sakura. Cobalah beradaptasi, hm?" tenang Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak ke dapan, mengambit payudara Sakura lalu memijatnya perlahan berusaha membuat Sakura nyaman kembali. Sakura mulai sedikit tenang bahkan bibirnya mulai mendesah saat Sasuke merekas payudaranya. "Sudah tenang kembali, hm?" seringaian terpampang jelas di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur. Penis Sasuke itu bergerak sangat lambat tapi tiap detik akhirnya kecepatannya bertambah dan sekarang bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Sakura bahkan sudah mendesah kenikmatan. "Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ahhhh... aaahhh..." jika tadi Sakura merasa

kesakitan, sekarang yang ia rasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan

selama ini.

"Kau senang, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus bergerak maju mundur. Peluh keluar dari tubuh Sasuke sedang tubuh Sakura sudah sejak tadi dibanjiri oleh keringat. Kedua tangan Sasuke pun sejak tadi tak tinggal diam, dua tangan jahil nan nakal itu terus meremas kedua payudara Sakura dari arah belakang.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya untuk menikmati kenikmatan ini. "Y-ya aahhh! Ahhh... i-ni me-menyenangkan aahh! Ahhh..." desah Sakura sambil berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Akhh! Akhhh! Akkhhh!" pekik Sakura saat merasakan penis Sasuke menyentuh bagiannya yang terdalam. Dia merasakan kejantanan Sasuke berkedut-kedut di dalamnya.

"Hahhh! Nhhnn!" sedangkan Sasuke sendiri berusaha menahan desahannya tatkala dinding vagina Sakura itu menjepit kejantanannya. "Aku ke-keluar, Sakura,"

"Aku ju-juga aahhhh..." cairan putih Sakura tidak bisa keluar dari vaginanya karena tertahan oleh Sasuke. "Aaahhh..." Sakura mendesah panjang saat sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi perut bagian bawahnya. Itu sperma Sasuke. "Akkhh! Akkkhh!" Sakura selalu mendesah saat benih-benih Sasuke itu bergerak di dalamnya.

"Haahhh..." Sasuke menarik napas lalu melepaskan kejantanannya dari vagina Sakura. Cairan putih beserta darah keluar dari vagina Sakura. Sepertinya itu sperma yang tak muat ditampung oleh perut Sakura bercampur dengan darah keperawanan Sakura.

Sasuke terduduk lemas di belakang Sakura dengan menyandar pada rak buku di belakangnya. Sedangkan Sakura sudah tak berdaya dan menyerosot jatuh dari meja. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah orgasme ketiga Sakura sedangkan Sasuke sendiri baru sekali.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya kan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke karena ia masih berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kebutuhan paru-parunya. "Jika kau mau lagi, coba berusahalah sendiri," tantang Sasuke.

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sakura pun membalik tubuhnya agar ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke. "Sudah berdiri lagi?" gumam Sakura tak percaya saat melihat kejantanan Sasuke sudah tegak berdiri lagi.

"Jika kau ingin lebih, lakukan sendiri, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya di depan rak buku.

Sakura membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. Ini memalukan, pikirnya. Tapi dirinya apalagi tubuhnya sangat menginginkannya lagi. Perlahan-lahan, Sakura memutar kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. Mata hijau Sakura terus menatap kejantanan Sasuke. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Tangan jahil Sasuke lebih dulu meremas kedua payudara Sakura lalu memelintir putingnya yang mengeras. "Akkhhh! Akkhh!" pekik Sakura kegelian.

Sembari Sasuke meremas payudaranya, Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas dan mengarahkan kejantananan Sasuke tepat di bawah lubang vaginanya. Tangan Sakura membuka labium minora dan mayora miliknya agar memudahkan penis Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Setelah Sakura merasa pas, Sakura perlahan-lahan menurunkan tubuhnya dan perlahan-lahan pula penis Sasuke tenggelam dalam lubang hangat milik Sakura lagi. "Nhhnnn! Akkhnhhh!" desah Sakura hingga akhirnya penis besar Sasuke tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"Mulailah bergerak, Sakura," perintah Sasuke. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di leher Sasuke, memeluknya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Sasuke masih setia dengan payudara Sakura. Bahkan mulut Sasuke pun kali ini tak tinggal diam. Mulut basah dan hangat Sasuke itu mulai menyesap setiap jengkal bagian leher Sakura yang bisa ia dapatkan.

Sakura pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mulai dengan irama pelan hingga cepat. Mereka berdua terus melakukan hal tersebut demi menghabiskan waktu. Ruangan perpustakaan yang seharusnya sepi dan sunyi itu sekarang dipenuhi oleh suara desahan, pekikan dan geraman yang sangat menggairahkan.

.

.

.

Kedua sejoli itu tertidur pulas masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan sangat mesra.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sang penjaga sekolah yang terkenal sangar dan kejam bernama Morino Ibiki itu mendekat ke arah perpustakaan, tempat kedua sejoli itu menghabiskan waktu tadi malam.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka dan, "AAAA!" Ibiki berteriak dengan sangat keras. Dia terkaget-kaget ria melihat dua murid sekolahan itu dalam keadaan tanpa busana dan saling berpelukan.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun terbangun dari tidurnya karena teriakan si Ibiki. Mereka lalu saling berpandangan dan saling memperhatikan keadaan lawan jenisnya.

"Kyaa!" Sakura memekik lalu segera mengambil pakaiannya guna menutupi tubuhnya. Sasuke tetap berwajah datar sambil memunguti bajunya.

Saat ada angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka, barulah Sakura dan Sasuke mengarahkan kepalanya dari arah angin. Dan betap kagetnya mereka berdua melihat Ibiki berdiri di sana, di depan pintu dengan mulut menganga dan pandangan tak percaya. "Ihh! Apa sih yang ie-ie lakukan di sini? Kalian

buat eike malu aja tahu!" ujar Ibiki sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ibiki kemudian membalikkan badannya bersiap pergi dari situ. Tapi dia membalik badannya lagi. "Ie-ie berdua cepetan gih pulang ke rumah. Nanti eike kena marah lagi sama bu kepsek. Cepet sana gih pulang, capcus, Nek!" ucapnya dengan gaya bancinya lalu pergi meninggalkan dua remaja yang sekarang menganga tak jelas.

"Sa-Sasuke, tu Ibiki beneran ngondek?" tanya Sakura syok. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih berdiri mematung di sana. "Dia kan ter-kenal galak di kalangan anak-anak," lanjut Sakura.

"Entah," sahut Sasuke akhirnya.

.

.

.

~The End~

_**A/N : Fic Oneshoot khusus buat penggemar SasuSaku. Ayo tolong reviewnya, segala jenis review diterima dengan senang hati :D Mungkin ada yang mau request PLOT cerita? Tapi main pairnya harus SasuSaku hehe...**_


End file.
